As the popularity of online, Internet-based social networks continues to grow, there is an increasing need for content hosts and providers (as well as others) to efficiently and effectively present content to online social network users. Among other things, embodiments of the present disclosure help identify trending topics and generate customized data feeds that present trending topics to a user based on information in the user's social network profile.